


Nox

by Stealing_kisses_from_your_missus



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Budding Love, F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Love at First Sight, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealing_kisses_from_your_missus/pseuds/Stealing_kisses_from_your_missus
Summary: “I won’t hurt you. I just…want to talk.”What business did a woman like her have talking to some girl people avoid?“I’m Sera. You?” Sera didn't need to ask. She already knew but it was human custom to ask for names and she wasn’t keen on raising more suspicion.“Rem. You may call me Rem.” ‘Rem’ wasn’t an idiot. She grew up on stories of fae that stole you away when they knew your true name. Witches that used it to control you. Whether or not they were true it was better safe than sorry.“Pretty name for a pretty girl, “ Sera winked, leaning in a little too close to the human.Remi flushed.Sera’s fangs ached.Seraphina/Remi vampire au
Relationships: Remi/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nox

Remi peaked out of the bakery, taking a fearful step outside.

Again the girl was late and just her luck it was raining.

The formerly blue sky was filled with swirling grey clouds that rained on the small town of Wellston. Fog crept between every crook and crevice it could find, blurring the already dim street lamps.

Remi let out a few words that would surely ruin her image had anyone heard. 

She flipped the hood of her cloak up and prayed that the thin material was enough. The day had started warm and light. She hadn’t prepared to be caught out in the cold with no quick way back home.

She took every back alley and shortcut she could remember as she rushed through the misty streets. The further she went the thicker the mist seemed to get. Still, she was aware she wasn’t far enough away to use her gift to light her way.

The sound of heels clicking against stone followed behind her in the blurry grey. She started to run and the clicking heels matched her.

Remi’s family lived on a hill outside of the village by the forest. Ever since Rei had been found dead in the market square her mother had moved them away. Her mother didn’t stray from their home. It hadn’t gotten any easier over the past two years. So when they ran out of things to eat Remi would take her mother’s coins and take the long trip down. 

The first trip all Remi couldn’t remember all too well aside from the rush of terror, memories of her brother, and the angelic face of a woman. Everyone steered clear of her after that. Whatever that person had done it had been scary. Not that she minded. 

she didn't need to talk to people. She needed to get back home and get rid of this stupid fucking mist that had managed to get so thick she could barely see in front of her. Not care about some close-minded villagers. Those fucks gave her nothing when Rei had been murdered. They could all burn.

Now that she was thinking about where was the village?

When the hell had this happened? She thought as she spun, quickly realizing she didn't know where to go. Hadn’t she been able to see the edge of the forest her house resided by?

She lit up like a firework, electricity curling around her body in a dangerous gorgeous display. The few seconds of clarity her ability brought her was quickly doused when the mist came back stronger.

The light was snuffed out and if she thought she couldn’t see before it had nothing on the blinds now.

“What the fuck,” Remi muttered and swung her arm out to the side. She sent a bolt of electricity to her side and the second it hit the mist. 

It was gone.

Fear warped her dainty features as she tried, again and again, to push it back, to see something. And again once it made contact with the mist it disappeared. 

“It won’t help, you know?” A feminine, sultry voice filled the crisp air. Remi whirled around to see a woman behind her emerging from the mist. 

Tall, taller than Remi at least, purple hair with the strangest green highlights cut short, icy blue eyes that had her heart racing. She was pretty very pretty. And very familiar somehow.

In the most elegant way, Remi could express her confusion she did, “What?”

The woman’s laughter was teasing yet elegant. It made Remi’s face turn a few shades darker. 

“Your ability. It won’t help you. I made sure of it.” Her lips curled into a smirk as she took a step towards Remi who was frozen in place. 

She clenched her fists, forcing down the sparks that were running underneath her skin. She knew. This beautiful crazy woman who looked so familiar but she didn’t know where from, knew her family’s best-kept secret.

Rei had been murdered for a slip-up. Killers never found. And it could be her. Her hands went up as if she could take her down. She would not end up like Rei. She couldn’t.

Again this woman laughed like there was some funny joke and Remi was the punchline. 

“I won’t hurt you. I just…want to talk.” 

What business did a woman like her have talking to some girl people avoid?

“I’m Sera. You?” Sera didn't need to ask. She already knew but it was human custom to ask for names and she wasn’t keen on raising more suspicion. 

“Rem. You may call me Rem.” ‘Rem’ wasn’t an idiot. She grew up on stories of fae that stole you away when they knew your true name. Witches that used it to control you. Whether or not they were true it was better safe than sorry.

“Pretty name for a pretty girl, “ Sera winked, leaning in a little too close to the human. 

Remi flushed.

Sera’s fangs ached.

It had been a very long time since she’d sunk her fangs into one of them.

Humans, she had learned, were difficult creatures. They didn’t feel the same way her kind did. Their ‘love’ was a poor shadow of what Sera’s kind could feel. A shitty mimic of the overwhelming passion and need that she could experience. 

Such a shame Remi was one of them. Sera could almost imagine waking up to her face and the citrusy scent clinging to her skin. 

“Thanks. Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Remi put her hand on her hip, putting up a hard exterior. 

“What do you mean?’’ A coy smile played on Sera’s lips. Her fangs exposed ever so slightly but it was enough for Remi.

She’d heard about Them. They were stronger, prettier, and most importantly dangerous. Wellston had long since stopped trying to get rid of Them. They had once tried to exterminate Them. The aftermath was… well let’s just say it stopped any plans to get rid of them right in their tracks. 

“You’re one of those things, “ Her breathless almost disgusted voice sickened Sera to the bone and it was clear on her face.

Remi’s heart rate picked up, her breath coming out in faster puffs of grey. Yet she didn’t attempt to amend her sentence. 

Sera’s smile grew wider as did her hunger. “This ‘thing’ has thoughts and right now they aren’t in your favor.” 

She wasn’t planning on hurting her not yet. She didn’t go through so much work just to kill her. Her lips were too round, too plush, too kissable for her to get rid of Remi without kissing her once.

“Sorry… I haven’t met one of your kind ever.” Remi mumbled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“We stay in the forest. Humans are against us. It’s inconvenient.” Her coven did at least. Arlo and her had been the first swiftly followed by Blyke, a witch that captured his attention, John, the resident emo, and Isen. She didn’t have much to say about Isen. 

“We?” Remi squeaked. There was more of them. This mysterious, beautiful, woman had a coven. She had a family. She could have a girlfriend.

Her stomach dropped. She shouldn’t care about her having someone and it did anyway. She had spent so long pushing away the thoughts of women. To have one, in front of her that thought she of all people was pretty, filled her with burning jealousy. 

She didn’t even know Sera there was no logical reason that her heart should ache for her. 

“My brother, Arlo. His mate, Blyke.” She paused. “Somewhat like your kind’s husbands. The two others aren't important.”

Remi nodded slowly, wondering why she was telling her any of this. “No mate for yourself?” 

Sera smirked and reached out, pulling Remi into her arms.

Remi gasped as she stumbled into her. When her skin touched the icy cold of Sera, a soft heat flooded through her and warmed every inch of her chilled body. 

The few seconds of shock were enough to have her gift to burst from the carefully crafted cage of control. 

Electricity danced over her skin and lit up both of their faces. The proud smirk on Sera’s perfect mouth and the confused but pleased light in Remi’s eyes. 

Sera didn’t flinch when the bolts hit her skin in fact she laughed. “God, you’re wonderful. It’s a wonder no one has come up and snatched you.” 

“You smell good. If you were like me you’d be spoken for before you could even speak.” 

Sera’s words sent her mind spiraling. 

Her gift burned holes into the fabric of their clothes. 

She was too lost to even reign herself in. 

What did she mean?

What was going on?

Was she Sera’s soulmate?

She couldn’t be. Sera wasn’t human. Remi was. Even if she was there’s no way she’d be okay with being fated to a human. 

The change from human to what Sera was unpleasant. Drink their blood, die then a few days later you would wake up as one of them. 

Wearing the face of the human you once were and would never be again.

“Admittedly I never thought I’d be paired to a human. Some of us do not have the control needed for this to work.” Sera continued to talk, sharply bringing Remi out of her head. 

“It’s not easy but I’ve worked up to this. I wouldn’t put you in danger.’’ 

Remi didn’t understand how she hadn’t figured it out earlier. Sera was the girl who’d helped her the first time she’d been in town since her brother murdered. She had been the person following her.

There had to be other instances where she was present that Remi couldn’t name. She couldn’t decide whether or not that made their situation odder.

“What does this mean?” She whispered as she looked up, not moving from her place pressed against her. 

Sera shrugged. “You let me change you and we can date as you humans would say or you go back to your mother. I would prefer you to come with me but family is family.”

Sera heard her heart rate spike. Odd she hadn’t said anything too bad. 

Remi knew that she was supposed to want to go back to her shell of a mother who was barely enough of a person to matter. To her plain life and up with some man she could never truly love. Destined to keep her gifts trapped inside of her not able to let loose. Let it run free as it was currently.

She wanted Sera.

She barely knew this girl but anything she offered had to be better than what Remi was guaranteed staying in Wellston. 

Rei would have wanted her to be happy. 

“I want to try with you. Change me please,” Remi said with all the confidence and bravery she didn’t feel.   
Sera sank her fangs into her bottom lip, blood bubbling up and spilling down her mouth. “Good call, Rem.” 

Sera kissed her gently, the blood from her mouth entering Remi’s. She didn’t try to make her swallow, giving her the chance to pull away and go back to her normal bland life. 

Remi didn’t pull back, swallowing the blood as she kissed her back with a smile. 

This was what she wanted and she wasn’t backing out now that she had a taste of it 

Sera tugged away the fabric around her neck and plunged her teeth into her neck. Remi hissed in pain before a haze of bliss coated her entire mind. She didn’t notice her pulse slowing or her body beginning to slump against Sera. The life was drained out of Remi all by two pricks on the side of her neck.

In the next day or two, Remi would wake and begin her eternal life with this wonderful woman she cared for. Never to spend another day in the hellish town that was her home.


End file.
